The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘RP #5’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated as a tissue culture mutation from Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/488,815). ‘RP #5’ was one of several interesting mutations.